This invention relates generally to particle separators and more particularly mechanisms used to inject the particles being separated.
Within a variety of industries, there is a need to separate particles based upon their size and density. Examples of such classification mechanisms include separating coal particles by size, sand from pebbles, seeds from debris, and the such. This is often done using screens or shaker tables.
Another form of separation mechanism includes the use of an airflow mechanism in which the mixed particles are deposited. The lighter particles are entrained in the airflow while the heavier particles precipitate from the airflow. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,981, entitled “Particle Separator/Classification Mechanism” issued to Abbott, et al. on Apr. 14, 1992, and incorporated hereinto by reference.
Often, all of these mechanisms rely upon complex systems to deposit the mixture of particles in a controlled manner so that proper separation can be achieved. If too much mass is deposited, then the mechanism becomes overwhelmed and separation is thwarted. If too little mass is deposited, then the mechanism fails to operate at optimal throughput.
Control of the feed is a critical component and cannot be left up to a “hit or miss” type of arrangement. This requires much more control of the feed mechanism that can be optimally done manually.
It is clear there is a need for a more effective injector for particle separations.